Fire starter
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Kotomi is a girl you dont want to make mad unless you want to be BBQ. She has the power to start things on fire but she can't controll it. She is captured by kishu and them. to hurt the mews. When kishu starts to have feelings he doesnt want to go with it
1. Captured

fire starter.

Prolog

The fire around me blazed. It twisted and turned. I could fell a tear rolling down my cheek. I had let my emotiones out of controll again and now innisont people were paying the price for it. I watched as the bodys of my most resent friends burned. It pained me to watch them suffer. I had no chose. It was who I was. A fire starter. A freak of nature. I tuned on my heal and walked out of the fire unharmed physicly but mently burned to watch my friends and enimes burn in a rush of pure anger. I walked away knowing I was going to remember this like all the others forever.

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold swet remembering the latest fire I started. I did like Chicogo but I running out of schools I could atend. I had burned my parents alive when I was a baby. Just in a tantrum. My name is Kotomi and I am a fire starter. in just one of my anger spikes i could burn everyone I knew. I still remeber the words that the fire fiters till me everytime i pull of one of my 'mirical' excapes from the meny fires I had caused. you are a very lucky girl. To suvie such a fire. Well there is not luck in it. I can survive the fires because I started them so flames can't hurt me. Dubree is a nother story. I had a scare on my leg that riminds me of what I did and what I could do.

I walked to school well a school inteveiw since the last one I was attending I had burned to the ground. So I was walking to the inteview what out of the blue. A strange floting man with pointy ears and green hair was in front of me. He grabed my arm then in a shimmer everything around me changed. I was in this strange place with green swerlying stuff for the sky and islands of floting rocks. I was on one of them. I was alone. "Hello." I called out just a little scared about who would ancwer. Then the stange boy that I had seen earlyer was 5 feet away from me with two others one had brown hair and the other had purpel. They all had the pointy ears and they all floted 5 feet off the ground. "Your Hot." The green haired on said and I blushed. i looked down . I screemed. I wasn't in my jeans and t-shirt any more now i had dasie duckes on and as stomic showing strapless top on. both which were icy blue and when with my long auburn hair and bronze eyes nicly. "What did you do with my close?" I asked mad now. I knew I had to calm down and fast. Then the purpel hair one spoke. "Your Kotomi right." He asked tilting his head to the sid. "yes," I ancwered. "Good" He said and him and the brown haired on left. "You do look sexy in that." The green haired one said and as her shimmered away I yelled Perv. then I was alone in the dark like so many times before. I curled into a ball and cried.

**Whacha think so far. I only own Kotomi. No one esle. Please review bye. **


	2. false flirting leads to hard truth

fire starter.

Chapter 2

I really didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like I was curlled up in a ball for days before the green haired alien visted me. "What do you want." I asked lifting my head of the cold ground. "don't you want to know why your here?" He asked getting closser to me. "HELL YES!" I yelled at him finally getting to have the madness explained to me was heaven. "Well we have some friends," He smerked at the louse turm. "That we need you to take care of. It seames no matter what we throw at them they alway stop it. But a innosent that is something they would never hurt." He said smerking. "You want me to use my curss." I said filling in the blanks. "I like to think of your talent as a gift." He said smerking. "You have me at a disatvatige," I said looking up at him letting my eyes wander. "You know my name but I dont know yours." I said looking up at him through my lashes. "Kishu." He said smerking at me. I stood up. My legs were weak for sitting down for so long. He got closs enought. I figured that he was my way out of here. I could just flirt with him then he slips up and bye bye me. I fell in his arms. He caught me just like I thought. I could fell him felling me up but I ignored it. For the sake of my freedom. I stood up more stable this time. His hand lingered on my ass. Then it fell to his side. "Thankyou," I said fluttering my eyelashes. I hated playing slut cheerleader. "No problem," He said blushing. I had to blush at that. I had never made a guy blush before. He grabed my hand and we shimmered somewere. "Whao head rush." I said and fell on what seemed like a bed. He sat down next to me. Well I was pretty sure what his intentions were and I was not that desprete...yet. His hand slowly when up my thy. That when I saw the door and i knew this was my chance. I puched him so hard that he hit the bed fram with a thud. I sprung to my feet and ran for the door. I really fell for that one. I fell into a portel. I was right in the midle of a fight. With girls in fluffy pink outfits and... Me. I was back at 1st grade. The fist school I set on fire. "You are a freak Kotomi, no one likes you." The girls said to me. "Stop it." I yelled then everyting around me was in flames. Every thing was engulfed. The school and the play ground. I felt a hand around me. "See what the normal people think of you. So why are you rushing back to it?" He asked. I felt tears streeming down my face. supprizingly I turned into Kishu's arms. I could sence he was shocked too. "Please take me out of here." I said and I hurd a snap of his fingers. I looked up and we were back in his bed room. I couldn't stop cluching at his shirt. He wouldn't stop huging me. We both just sat in aw at the moment

**Whacha think so far. I only own Kotomi. No one esle. Please review bye. **


	3. Suprizing heartbreak

fire starter.

Chapter 3

Eventuly we let go. It seemed like hours though. Before the purpel haired alien named Pai came in the room. "So you discoverd you time line." He said a vage expression on his face. "Yes," I said a sad expression forming on my face. "We are going to need you to go back." He said a slight smile forming on his face. "NO," I yelled leaning into Kishu again. "I dont think its nessesary." He said I looked up in shock. He looked at me with understanding. "Sorry Kishu but no." Pai said shaking his head. "Well atleast let me go with her." He said this suprized me. He looked just as horrified earlyer. "Fine, but no getting out of it once your in." He said glaring at Kishu. He just nodded. Then the hole swallowed us up. I was back at my lattest school that when to ash. this one hurt the most. I had made a good friend there. Her name was Nagisa. Her blue hair simmered in the light. "Leave her alone." she had shouted at the girls making fun of me. "She's a freak. You were so much cooler before her." The girl said smerking. Nagisa had looked down in sorrow. "Lever her alone. You can make fun of me but leave her out of it." I had randomly shouted. But that moment wasn't what had set me off. A boy had thrown a small stone that had hit me right in the for head. I had touched my head feelling the blood streeming down my face. Where the blood was on my finger had caught on fire. Then everything was ingulfed. Nagisa had mad it out. I tried to talk to here. But she just called me a freak and ran away. That was the moment I was trully alone.

Tears streemed down my face now. "Sorry you had to see that again." Kishu wispered in my ear. I turned into him and begain to cry again. I looked up and we were back. "YOU JACKASS!" Kishu yelled at pai. "You couldn't have picked a worse memory to show her right now!" He continued shouting. "You didn't have any trouble with it earlier." Pai said shocked by Kishu's reaction. "Well things have changed." He said looking down. "you mean you have fallen for a new Mortal. This little girl. I do admite she does look like your Ichigo but will she make up for her." Pai said questioning. "Of course not I only love Ichigo." Kishu said looking up. I was suprized about how much thouse words stung me. I let go of kishu and walked away. "where are you going." Kishu asked grabing my rist. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled and ran. I could hear pai telling kishu that he hadn't knotest how I looked at him. I felt Kishu's eyes on my back but I didn't look back.

**Whacha think so far. I only own Kotomi. No one esle. Please review bye. **


	4. Over the edge

fire starter.

Chapter 4

I was back where i started this nightmare. That small rock where I had curled up into a ball. The only diffrance was I was crying from heartbreak not the fact I had started a nother fire. I didn't like this felling the feelling of total betrayle. I had never felt it before. Thats when pai came in. "Can't you knock or someting?" I asked grouning slightly. "No, its time for you to meet your enime." He said grabing my sholder and teleporing us into a room. There was a big movie therter screen. A picture of a girl with purpel hair and skimpy outfit macing her hair and wolf ears and tail. "This is Zackuro, she is the strongest mew." He said then clicked a butten nad a blond girl with a orange outfit and monkey ears and tail. "This is Pudding, she is a good friend of taurto try to avoud buring her." He said clicking the butten again. A green girl with white things coming out of her head was now on the screen. "This is Lettuce," He said voice sighing. I could tell he loved her. "DO NOT BURN HER!" He said getting all in my face. then the next picture was up. It was a blue girl with bird wings and tail. "This is Mint, feel free to burn her." He said and i giggled. the next one was pink. "This is Ichigo. Try not to kill her just badly injure her." He said "No promesis," I mumbled. crossing my arms. I could feel them getting hot.

I tried to not burn anything after seeing Ichigo. Only to revise very soon after that I couldn't win. Ichigo was much prettier and obviously had Kishu's affection. I walked over the the edge of the cliff and jumped.

**Whacha think so far. I only own Kotomi. No one esle. Did she live didn't she only way to find out is to read chapter 5 when it comes out. **


End file.
